letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
Funny Looking Fellas
The FunnyLookingFellas are a fairly new group of four Let's Players who started their first Let's Play of New Super Mario Bros. U in December of 2012. Their actual Lets Play is essentially about the first run experience, as they actually miss the 100% goal most of the time. They have influenced the development of modern day algebra and the creation of the Snuggie. They currently have no representatives in Congress, although they hope to change this within the next 6 years. The Funny Looking Fellas believe a tender steak... Is a good steak. Bios Kapper is the leader of sorts. He tries to keep the other three in line, but does not often succeed largely because the others have the attention of very dumb fish conspicuously missing over two thirds of it's brain. He was the one with the idea of starting this Let's Play, soon realizing he could not handle the chaos. But by then it was too late. He also has a deep-seated emotional need to be called "Papa Kappenstein" for reasons unknown to Man nor light bulb. Oddly enough Kapper seems to have an obsession with Koalas. This is still being researched to determine if it is an obsession or a coverup for a deeper problem. A love of sponges and calendars! Christian is the second player of the group. He wears an eyepatch over one eye because a potato hit him there, although no damage was done. He actively collects Wolverines and Johnny Bravo memorabilia. He also has sailor's anchor tattoo. In his spare time, Christian is an olympian potato planter, participating for Batman, located in Turkey. Since his participation on potato planting anytime he sees a potato fried he starts convulsing, and that is why he eats nothing but Bacon. James A.K.A. The Smelly Brilliance is the third player of the group. Evidently he is rather fat, enough to be made fun of by the other people in the group. Apparently he is bad at playing video games, once saying he dies like a fat kid eats chocolate cake. He has shown an ability for horrible impersonations, a love for heavy metal and Legend of Zelda. James also shows a capability as a blood hound when it comes to secrets in video games judging by their NSMBU Lets Play. Now if he could find my keys that would be a trick! He was very quiet in the first 30 episodes but he has slowly come out of his cocoon to be more talkative as the world's second fattest butterfly to Heimlich from A Bug's Life. James also has a habit of humming songs (While being completely out of tune) during the game but since about episode 39 of their NSMBU, he has mostly stopped humming (Now he screams into the couch.). James did a short stint as not only the Michelin Man's stunt actor but also John Candy's for Spaceballs. He singlehandedly brought back Twinkies. On Tuesdays James religiously watches reruns of Oprah. Christian and Edward love raising James' blood pressure Edward is most likely the nuttiest guy of the four and is the fourth player, often showing flashes of Testudines-like brilliance. Apparently Edward listens to heavy metal, occasionally discussing musical things with James. Edward also enjoys frequently killing the other members of the Four in the games they play, presumably due to a frustrating amount of losses when playing hopscotch with the other three. Once upon a time Edward thought it was okay to steal socks. Now Edward realizes that it is his duty to steal them one sock at a time that they may miss and come to love each other again (Because they come to miss the other) once he steals the other sock. Edward has a female pet monkey named OH GOD NOT MY FACE. Finished Let's Plays New Super Mario Bros. U Current Lets Plays Secret of Mana Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse